


Tease

by valerienne (valderys)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: waymeet, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valderys/pseuds/valerienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom doesn't know when to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 12 Days of Christmas challenge in 2006. The prompt was 'Ten lord a'leaping'.

"Tell me that's not beautiful," says Dom, his grin shit-eating, his arms folded. His eyes are crinkled up into slits of amusement, as he bounces on the balls of his feet. "Tell me that's not a work of art."

"I can't, Dominic," says Billy solemnly, "It's perfect. It's a… masterpiece. That's what it is. A masterpiece."

He holds out his hand for Dom to shake and Dom does so, his palm a little sweaty against Billy's skin.

"Oops," pantomimes Dom, and giggles as he mock-trips into Billy, just like he had earlier. Who braces himself, as he suddenly has the whole of a furnace-hot Dom pressed against his side He can smell the sweetness of the Southern Comfort Dom's been drinking, and the hint of a musky kind of aftershave. His breath hitches, and he braces himself some more. Dom slides down until he's spread out along the banister, splayed and gorgeous. His t-shirt riding up enough to show almost tanned skin.

Billy tries not to hold his breath as Dom wriggles round a little, so he can have one fond eye on Billy and the other on the living room a little below them.

"Couldn't have done it without you, Bills."

And Billy snorts in disbelief, but he's smiling too. Dom doesn't need him, not for this, but Billy's glad he's here anyway. And it's true that Dom might need help with the consequences, as much as a mate can help, when he's not part of the same cast. Billy can run interference, at least, he's done it before. He's got a trust-worthy face. Innocent. There are good reasons why he ends up playing the kinds of parts he does.

He can feel his own giggle reach around the slight ache left by Dom's collision, as he turns back to watch the antics in the room.

"Will they be all right?" he asks, idly wondering if he should start rescuing anyone yet.

"'Course!" says Dom, "Wouldn't have done it if they were in any danger."

And Billy looks over at Dom, trying to assess how drunk he is, watching the tell-tale little blinks, just a bit too slow, and the rosiness of Dom's cheeks. Thinks, aye, drunk enough.

"I meant the people, Dom," he explains, slowly, and watches Dom's lips purse as he blows an unrepentant raspberry.

"They'll be fine. They're all big girl's blouses. Anyway, they deserve it. They've done stuff just as bad to me over the last year."

Billy smiles again at that description of Josh and Foxy and Harold.

"Still," Billy adds, "We should go and get the girls back, don't you reckon?"

"You think?" says Dom, as he straightens from his lean over the banister.

His eyes seem reluctant to leave the sight before him though, and Billy doesn't blame him, even if Dom's mates may never speak to him again, if things aren't sorted soon. It _is_ a magnificent prank. He turns back himself, and watches as most of the Lost cast leap and cavort wildly in their efforts to get away from Dom's little friends. You'd think people might have a problem with hissing cockroaches, or something?

Then Billy himself is hissing, and holding the wooden rail tightly, and his lip is caught between his teeth. Dom's tongue is doing wicked things to his ear, lapping slowly and wetly, and continuing down his neck, and that… That is a nibble. A bloody nibble. Billy just concentrates on breathing, and not cursing. Not grabbing Dom back. Not…

Dom pulls away a little and rests his chin on Billy's shoulder, his breath tickling his ear. "April Fool, Bill. Got you, didn't I?"

And Billy smiles and smiles, and thinks. Aye, much too drunk. He got me, all right.

Dom never does know when a prank has gone too far.


End file.
